Natasha Romanoff: Is this the real me?
by LylaWilliams
Summary: Natasha is brainwashed by the people from the red room, she believes that her friends are the enemy and her enemies are her friend. One of the people who helped brainwashed Natasha was the 2nd Black Widow, Yelena Belova. Yelena is convinced that their can only be one Black Widow. She'll stop at nothing to take away Natasha's happiness, even if it means having her hurt her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Steve felt like he was the only one who realized the sudden change in Natasha's behavior. Fury thought it would be a good idea if him and Nat lived in their own compartments in S.h.i.e.l.d's new headquarters, so if Fury needed them on a mission they'd be there right away and they also had to help the "New" Avengers, get used to being a team.

In the middle of the night, Steve can hear crying coming from Natasha's room.  
He would go to her room and ask her if she was okay and she would say she was even though Steve knew she wasn't.  
Steve didn't want to go any further with Natasha, so he just left her to herself, everytine they went on a mission together or running an errand for Fury, Natasha would hide her emotions.

One night, once again, Steve heard Natasha crying. He couldn't bare to hear another night of her crying, he didn't want to see her sad or in pain, so he knocked at her door. "Natasha, can i come in?" He asked her.  
"Sure, you can come in." She replies.

Steve could tell she was holding back a sob, he heard it in her voice. *Steve gently opens the door and sits in a chair that's on the side of Natasha's bed*  
"What's wrong?" Steve asks her. *Natasha looks up at him* "i told you Steve, nothings wrong." She replies.  
"Natasha, you can tell me the truth." Steve tells her.  
"Why are you worried? It's not like it's your problem." Natasha asks him.  
"It is my problem, you're my partner and my friend.

I don't like seeing you in pain." He replies. "I'm not in pain." She says.  
"Really? You've been crying for the last two days and your eyes are red and you look like you haven't gotten any sleep in days." Steve tells her. "How would you know? I wear makeup." She says.  
"It doesn't matter how much makeup you put on Nat, i can tell you're hurting. No matter how much makeup you cover your face with the makeup will never be able to cover up the pain you feel." Steve says.

"That's deep Rogers, I guess i should just tell you. The reason why i'm like this is because I'm worried." She says. "Worried about Bruce, I know what we had was brief but i can't escape the thought of him getting hurt and knowing that it's my fault." Natasha says. "It's not your fault Nat, you didn't know he would do that." Steve says. "It is, Steve.

I thought being a killer made me a monster but that's not the only thing, i push people away Steve.  
I try to keep up my Black Widow persona and try not to have any emotions.

Only true monsters, show no emotion." Natasha says. "No, your wrong Nat. You're not a monster, if I had to call you anything I would call you beautiful women who is devoted to her job and is trying to seek redemption by doing what she thinks are good things to make up for the bad things she's done.

Nat, you're not the only one. Everyone, at some point push people away and try not show any emotion, it doesn't make them a monster. If anything it makes them human, the only reason why people do these things is because they think it's for the best.  
" Steve says. Natasha hugs Steve, causing him to blush.

He realizes that he's wearing just a white tank top and his boxers which makes him blush even more. "I don't know what I'd without, Rogers." Natasha says.

Steve can tell she's tired when she falls asleep on him. Steve puts Natasha into her bed and walks quickly but quietly out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You! Lauraosnes,Quackyduck22, and Wolfsdrache for following me!

Natasha heard someone come in her room,the person started walking quietly to her bed. Natasha quickly got up from her bed, jumped at the person and pinned them down on the floor. "Natasha, your choking me." Steve says. Natasha thought for a moment, this was her enemy and she could just end him, right here and right now. But that would ruin her mission. "Natasha, please!" Steve exclaims.

"Sorry, next time don't sneak up on me like that." Natasha says. Natasha helps Steve off the ground, "I just wanted to see if you were okay." Steve says. "I'm good." Natasha says. Even though this was her enemy Natasha couldn't help wondering why he cared so much about her, he said it was because they were partners and friends but that was a little hard for her to believe, Natasha knew she'd have to be careful with Steve around, she can't let herself get too close. Hugging him last night was only an act, she had to show that she was sad and needed someone to comfort her and that's what she had shown him.

"I cooked breakfast." Steve says. Then picks up a tray off her dresser. There was eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, and pancakes with blueberries and strawberries on them. There was also Orange juice. She took the tray from him " thanks Steve.

" Natasha replies. "You're welcome." Steve replies back. "I could eat breakfast with you." Natasha implies. "No it's okay. I'll just eat in my room...by myself." Steve says. "Maybe next time." Steve walked out of Natasha's room and into his room, just as he closed the door behind him he heard a voice. " I have to say this is some delicious breakfast you've cooked. Your not a bad cook...for an old man." Steve sighs. "What do you want Stark?" Steve asks. "I'm here to see if you heard from Banner." Tony answers.

"Shouldn't you be asking Fury?" Steve asks. "Yeah, like he'll tell me anything." Tony replies A voice comes from Tony's front pocket on his suit. "Stark, it's Agent Hill, i like to inform that Fury has news about Banner and he wants you to come down here so he can tell you." Steve smiled. "He doesn't tell you anything." Steve says sarcastically. Tony took hIs phone out his pocket. "Tell Fury I'll be down in 1 30 minutes." Tony says then hangs up the phone. "I guess you can leave now." Steve says.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, before I leave, may I ask you a question. " Tony asks.

"Go ahead." Steve replies. "What were you doing in Natasha's room half dressed or what were you two doing...together." Tony says "It's not like that,I was just giving her some breakfast and to see if she was okay, especially after what happened last night" Steve says.

"So something did happen between you two." Tony says. "No, last night I heard Natasha cringed so I went to go see what was wrong because she had been crying for last couple of days and I didn't want to hear her be in pain anymore. She thought something was her fault and I said some things that I thought would comfort her. I think some of the things I said, she probably thought they were offensive." Steve says.

"If what you said to her was to comfort her than I think she already knew that what you were saying to her was to make her feel better, not to offend her. We know Natasha,of course she would know that." Tony says. " For the first time, ever since I met you Stark. I am finally impressed. " Steve says. "Well, that was a nice chat. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way and I'm taking this breakfast to go. I'll bring the plate back later. " Tony says. Tony starts eating again.

"Can you send a message to me after you here the news about Bruce, I also want to know where Bruce is." Steve says. "Sure,I'll have Veronica send you a message. " Tony says between bites. "Whose Veronica?" Steve asks. "Jarvis' replacement. It's not the same without him." Tony answers. "Oh, hopefully you'll get used to not having Jarvis around. " Steve says in an unsure way.

"Your right, see you later old man." Tony says while continuing eating on his way out the door. "That Stark is something." Steve says to himself. "Try working for him." Someone says. Steve looks to his door and sees Natasha in her stealth suit. "Fury has a mission for us,suit up." Natasha says. Steve knew that Fury wouldn't tell them anything until they came to him.

Steve went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, when he had gottten out he had a towel around his waist. Steve didn't realize his door was halfway opened. Natasha had opened his door to tell him something as soon as she opened the door,she stopped. She saw Steve, he had his back facing her looking for his suit in his closet. Natasha realized he was very masculine and all of sudden something came over her. She went up to Steve and touched his back.

Steve realized who the soft and warm touch came from "Nat,what are you doing." Steve asks. When Steve turns around, Natasha starts moving her hands around his chest down to his stomach to where his abs are. Steve moves his face toward Natasha's, their faces are so close that their lips are almost touching. Natasha is about to move closer but her phone rings.

She looks at her at her phone and says "It's Fury, I should take this." She walks out the room. Steve gets his suit on and walks ot his room,his cellphone alerts him that he has a message. He loooks at his phone and sees that it's from Tony, he clicks the notification to see the message.

It says "Bruce is safe,apparently he's on some remote island with some women named Betty Ross. She's an old flame, she knew Bruce before the whole Gamma thing happened. By the way, I heard you're about to go on a mission with Nat, try not to blow any holes in my ship!

Tony didn't tell Steve everything but at least he finally knew that Bruce was safe, Steve walked towards Natasha. "Steve,I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me." Natasha says. "It's okay,it was my fault for leaving the door open. We should see what mission Fury wants us to go on. By the way Bruce is safe." Steve says.

Natasha was surprised at how Steve reacted to her touching him and happy to hear the news about the Banner guy. Maybe Steve was her friend or maybe he was something more...no she shouldn't think like that, he was an enemy besides love is for children, Yelena had reminded her that after her brief relationship with Bruce.

You only use love as a trap for men when you wanted to get what you wanted from them. That's how it has always been for a Black Widow. They had arrived just in time to receive their mission from Fury. "Agent Romanoff, on this mission you're going to go somewhere that may bring back horrible memories." Fury says. "Why would you send me to this place if it brings back bad memories.

" Natasha asks him. "It's because you know the place better than anyone, it's in Russia. It was a part of some program, one of the rooms, where they held the program was called the Red room, it's been shut down for years. Shield has detected that the program has been reactivated ." Fury says. "I can't go back, not after all these years, I can't." Natasha says. Natasha walks furiously out of Shields headquarters. "Natasha! Natasha, wait!" Steve exclaims as he follow her.

"Just leave me alone Steve!" Natasha exclaims. Natasha realized something, all along she had been tricked by someone whom she thought of as a friend, Yelena lied to her. "What's wrong, Nat?" Steve asked her. "Steve, are you my friend?" Natasha asks Steve. She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. "Nat, that's a ridiculous question. Of course I'm you're friend." Steve replies. "If you're my friend,you'll let me go to Russia on my own." Natasha says. "Nat, I can't." Steve says.

"Please Steve I have to face this on my own." Natasha says."Okay, you can go but just to let you know if I feel like you're in trouble, I'm coming." Steve says. Steve watched his partner running to a helicarrier and flying off. "Agent Rogers, you let Romanoff go alone. This mission was for a team."Fury says on Steve's com. "On it Fury. Steve rode his motorcycle towards Natasha's helicarrier. "Are you sure about this Rogers." Fury asked on his com after hearing Steve's plan. "Yeah, it's gonna be fun." Steve says.

I don't know much about Betty and I do not own any Marvel characters. I oown most of the plot it was idea based on headcannon on a tumblr post.

I'm gonna be late updating the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you PAULA FOREVER and beverlie4055 for following me.

Steve pulled the same stunt that he had done when one of Shield's helicarriers were sent after him on manhunt but except this time he didn't dismantle it after jumping on it."Steve,what are you doing!" Natasha yelled.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Steve tells her. "Steve, what did I tell you!" Natasha exclaims. "I know Natasha.

Can you please let me in, I just need to know what happened back at Shield. First you said you didn't want to go there then next thing you know, you want to go but you want to go alone. I just need some answers." Steve says.

Hesitantly,Natasha stopped the helicarrier for a few seconds so she could let Steve in. "What is it that you wanted to ask?" Natasha says. Natasha knew that she may or may not have regretted those words, it'll all be clear when he asks her the questions, " I'm gonna ask you each question one at a was the program called?"Steve says.

"It's called, **The Black Widow.** " Natasha replied **.** It was starting to make sense to Steve. "Fury said they used a certain room for the program, what was it called?" Steve asks her. "It was called the red room and to answer your next question, it was used to train young girls to become assassins." Natasha replies.

"Did the parents have any say in it?" Steve asked. "The girls, all of them, including myself. We didn't have parents, the red room was not only where trained it was also the place where we were raised." Natasha replies. It was all coming clear to Steve. "Why was it called **The Black Widow program**?" Steve asks. "I think you already know the answer to that question." Natasha replied.

"You're not the only Black Widow, aren't you?" Steve asks. "I was very first Black Widow that the red room had created, I was the original one." Natasha answers. "The other ones,are they still alive?" Steve asks. "I only know the status of one other Black Widow, Yelena Belova. I thought she was a friend but I was wrong." Natasha answers.

"How could she? If you're the original Widow and other girls were trained to become a Widow two wouldn't that make it harder for them once they realize there can only be one original Widow they'll began to turn on the original one.

Trying to make sure that their can only be one Black Widow, their self and stop at nothing to get rid of the original one." Steve says. Natasha realized that Steve was right. "I have a confession, for these last few weeks, Yelena had me convinced that you,Shield, and people who worked for shield were the enemy and she was my friend." Natasha said. "Makes it an even bigger reason for me to go with you." Steve says.

"No, it makes it an even bigger reason of why it's my fight and why I should go alone." Natasha says. "If she was able to trick you the first time, she'll probably be able to do it again. There's no telling of what she is capable of." Steve says.

"If she was able to trick me, what makes you so sure that she won't try to trick you too?." Natasha asks him. "It doesn't, all I know is that when we go in there I'll be right by your side. Until all of this is over." He answers.

"You're so dramatic. Looks like there's no way I can talk you out of this." Natasha says. Natasha starts up the helicarrier. "I know this might bring up bad memories, but exactly how did you train?" Steve asks her. "I was one of the 28 ballerinas in the red room, we trained over and over until we got it right." Natasha replies. "Wait,you can dance?" Steve interrupted.

"That's not the point but yes, I can. Maybe I'll teach you another time. Anyway the reason why we danced was because, it pushed us to the limit and in ballet, some ballerinas trained to the point where they feet bled. Ballet helped to prepare us for what type of pain we would face when we were once ready for whatever we were about to face.

There was another thing we did that helped prepare us. We were taught how to shoot and throw knives at our targets. There was a certain training activity that involved all of the girls. Hand to hand combat, we even did different types of martial arts on each other.

They would have us fight until one of us had died. Once we were done training there was graduation ceremony." Natasha says. "What type of graduation ceremony?" Steve asks her. Natasha focused on getting to her and Steve's destination."There wasn't any caps, gowns,or any speeches.

What they did was,bring a person in the red room with a bag over their head, give you a gun and have you shoot that same person. That's what they do to make you prove yourself, to prove that who ever they assigned you to kill you would be able to kill." Natasha answers.

"I'm guessing from the sound of your voice that that wasn't the only thing they did."Steve says. "They sterilized me." Natasha says. "So, what exactly does that mean?" Steve asks her.

"I can't have kids." She answers. "Look, Natasha I-"

"You don't have to feel sorry for me Steve." Natasha tells him. Steve looks out the window of the carrier.

"Welcome to Russia." Natasha says. "Looks like we'll have to bundle up for this mission, maybe I should've thought more about this mission before I had left." Steve says.

"Don't worry Steve, trust is going to be fun." Natasha says. Steve stares at her with a sudden grin on his face. "It doesn't look like it." Steve says. "If you wanted to be in a business that involved fun, I'm afraid you're in the wrong business Rogers." Natasha says.

It was a short chapter, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully i'll update sooner next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you mjbrown1103 for following me.

Natasha and Steve stepped off the cold air hit their faces, "i think we should bundle up, it's freezing cold out here." Steve says.

"That's pretty ironic, a soldier that was frozen solid for 70 years is cold. Anyway, you should relax Rogers we'll get to the the red room before you freeze your butt off." myself how to adapt to the coldness." Natasha answers.

"Even though i'm not cold, i still think we should get some disguises. We'll look real suspicious wearing skin tight suits in the middle of this weather." Steve starts to shiver. "Where are we going to get the disguises from?" Steve asks her. "i know a place Natasha says.

Natasha starts to walk towards a brick building. " I think we should move the carrier out of sight first" Steve says.

"You go do that while i get our disguises, meet me back here when you're done." Natasha says."I don't think we should split up, something bad may happen.' Steve says. "Steve, trust me. I know what i'm doing." Natasha says."Okay, i trust you." Steve says.

Steve got into the helicarrier and started the engine, as Steve is about to go into the air his hand slips and he accidently presses a mysterious green button. "Steve, where are you?!" Natasha shouts in a soft voice."I'm in the "carrier." Steve shouts back in soft voice.

"I can't see you." Natasha says. So that's what the that button does, Steve thinks to himself. "You can't see me because i accidently pressed a button that makes the 'carrier invisible, so i don't have to move it.." Steve replies. "Great." Natasha mumbles to herself.

"What was that?" Steve ask. " I said that's less work for us." Natasha answers. "That's right, it's a good thing we parked behind this old brick building that's outside Russia's borders .

Exactly how do we plan on getting in" Steve says. " Hopefully the guards haven't seen us...yet." Natasha says. "What if they did?" Steve asks her.

"Then we'll have to act fast."Natasha says. Natasha hears footsteps marching towards them. "Right on time." Natasha says. "What do we do?" Steve asks her. "Here, use this electrical baton to make a whole in the ground." Natasha answers.

Natasha hands Steve a baton that came from one of the straps that held it on her back and then take out hers. al"On three, we press the button and point it towards the ground, okay?" Natasha says. "Okay" Steve answers.

"One...Two...Three, now!" Natasha says. Natasha and Steve press the button on their batons and point them towards the ground, creating two holes in the ground.

They jump and land underground, a sudden question comes to Steve's mind. Steve feels his way through and realizes there's a wall blocking him and Natasha.

Steve knew what he was about to d was a huge risk but he needed to know if Natasha was still there, she had planned on coming alone. Steve took his baton and made a whole in the wall. When the light had filled up Natasha's underground room, he saw that she wasn't there.

Steve looked up and saw that the hole in the ground completely closed up, if the whole she made closed up then so did his. Steve look ahead of him and saw that Natasha had made a path of holes in the ground walls.

The spy had made a mistake, she had left a trail for Steve to follow. Steve realized he shouldn't get too overconfident, Natasha was spy, she was smart she could trick someone into believing a lie.

What if this was a trap? Steve knew he didn't have time to think so he just followed the trail using the light of his baton, he would just have to find out when he got to the end of the trail.

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, BEEN BUSY. SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Flareup4Ratchet and SMH02170 for following me

Natasha was stuck in a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. "Is this love, Romanoff?" Loki asks her."No it's not, I don't fall in love. Love is for children." Natasha says. "Really, so what was Alexi to you?" Loki asks her. "How do you know that name?" Natasha asks him.

"Because it's me,Natalia." Loki answers. "Loki's face changes to Alexei's. Natasha runs, "What is it Natalia? Is my little widow finally afraid of something." Alexei says.

His voice echoes down the hall that Natasha's running down. Natasha runs into someone, it's the doctor that sterilized her. She grabs Natasha by her chin and pulls out a needle, "Hold still Natalia, this will only hurt a little." The lady says.

"No" Natasha says and headbutts the lady. Natasha continues to run through halls. "You can run but you can't hide, Natalia" Alexei says. Natasha comes down a hall and spots a bright white light at the end of the hall, Natasha runs into the light. She sees a face, it's Alexi. "Hello, Natalia." Alexi says.

Natasha realizes that she's strapped down on a hospital bed. "What's going on? Where am I?" Natasha asks Alexei. "You're very sick Natalia, so we brought you home so we could make you feel better." Alexi says.

"I'm not sick and what do you mean by we?" Natasha asks him. "You may not realize it now Natalia but you're sick, sick with love and you remember the last time you were in love, you had to kill him. You've seem to forgot how your emotions affect your work. Me and your sister Yelena want to make you remember." Alexi says.

"I left that behind me a long time ago, just let me go." Natasha says. "Is the widow begging for mercy?" Alexi asks. "No, I'm begging to be let go." Natasha answers. "I'm afraid that can't be done Natalia, if we don't make you remember who you are now...you probably won't be yourself anymore." Yelena says while walking up to her.

"I am not that monster that you call myself. I'm Natalia Alinova Romanova, I decide my own fate and make my own decisions." Natasha says. Natasha breaks out of the straps, Yelena and Alexi try to put her down but Natasha pushes them on the ground. Natasha gets off the bed and begins to run, Steve was right. If she just stayed with him and have them work as a team, she wouldn't be in this mess.

Yelena comes up behind Natasha and pins her to the ground, "Stop trying to fight it" Helen says."I should've never trusted you." Natasha tells her.

Natasha digs her nails in Yelena's back and kicks Yelena off of screams in pain, Natasha continues to run. "No matter where you go Natalia, I will always find you." Alexei yells. He's now running towards her. "Natasha watch out!" It's Steve. Natasha sees a shield coming at her and ducks.

The shield hits Alexei, Steve comes towards her. "Natasha, are you ok?" Steve asks her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Natasha answers. "You're not" Steve says, Steve hugs her. "Is this love, Romanoff?" That question plays over and over again at the back of her head. But it was the truth, is it? Is this really love? Maybe it is, Natasha answers in her mind. Maybe this is love, but then again...how could it it be love?Nobody wants to a monster.

Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait to update. Please check out me and my best friend on wattpad, I'm known as AlayzaPW and she is known as MiaRayleneJones.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve had called Shield for backup while Yelena and Alexei were still unconscious so they could handcuff them and take them back to Shield for an interrogation. "We need to go look for those girls, we've spent too much time dealing with Yelena and Alexei.

" Natasha tells Steve. "I'll have some the Agents look around the building to see if they could find them." Steve tells her. "Steve-" Natasha can't say anything to him, he's already walking up to the group of men who are talking.

He starts talking to them and can't hear him, after a few minutes of talking the group of men walks towards me along with Steve. "Follow Romanoff, she's the one you have to listen to." Steve tells them.

"You know this place better than any of use, you might as well lead the way." Steve tells me. Natasha smirks to that, "Follow me boys" Natasha tells them and then she starts to walk. "I'll be right behind you, i just have to take care of a few things." Steve tells us.

Natasha leads them down a basement, she hears a shuffling sound come from behind a room door. She tells them to spread out behind her, "Keep in mind that these little girls aren't normal little girls, they're trained to be deadly assassin's...do what you have to do to get them but try not kill any of them, they may have very useful information for us." Natasha says at a low whisper but she speaks loud enough for them to hear her.

Natasha slowly turns the knob on the door walks slowly into the room with the group of men walking behind her. She sees no one but can tell that someone is hiding, "Come out, i know you're in here come out and all of this will be over." Natasha says. All of a sudden, the lights in the room go off, It was another trap.

Natasha can hear men being taken down one at a time, then the person...most likely a little girl, comes at her with a kick. Natasha grabs the girl's feet and flip her over, the little girl does a backflip and lands on her feet.

The girl swings her fists at Natasha's face but Natasha grabs her on of her fist, the girl tries to swing her feet around to hit Natasha's thigh but misses. Natasha grabs her arm and pulls it back, the girl winces in pain.

"I know there's more of you in here, turn on the lights and show yourself or I'll break her arm." Natasha yells. "Please stop! You're hurting me!" The girl says. Natasha hears the girl crying in pain.

The lights come on and another girl comes out from hiding, she short, probably only 10 years old. Her skin is pale, she had long black hair, and grey eyes. The girl looks scared, these girls have know idea what's going on.

"Please don't hurt her or us, we just thought that you were them." The girl says. "And who are they?" Natasha asks. She already know who "they are" she just wants to see if they know their names. " and , please let go of my arm!" The other girl says. She turns to the little girl, she reminds Natasha of herself.

Red hair braided into pigtails and bright green eyes and she's scared, " this bet not be a trick." Natasha tells them. "It's not, i promise." The red headed girl says.

Natasha let's her arm go, "Ms. Belova and come in here every day and takes a new girl and do things to her, sometimes they bring other people in with them" The grey- eyed girl says. "What things?" I ask her. "I'm not sure but when the girls come back

it's like they're a completely new person." She answers. What the girl says triggers a memory, "Do you know how it feels to be unmade?" Clint asked her. "You know i do." She replied. "What are your names?" Natasha asks them.

"Lila" The redhead girl says. "Violet." The grey eyed girl says. "Lila and Violet, my name is Natasha. Me and my friends who are going to help you get out of here." Natasha tells them. "Natasha, what happened?" It's Steve. "These girls thought we were Yelena and Alexei and that we came in here with other people to take one of them ." Natasha answers.

"Look Mister, me, my sister, and the rest of the girls who are here were forced into coming here, if we hadn't went with them the would've killed our families." Violet says. "Wake them up, Steve. I have a feeling that we're going to need them." Natasha tells him. "Sure." Steve says. "Where are these girls now?" Natasha ask Lila and Violet.

"During the night,we hear clicking sounds. Like an elevator going down, we hear them after the girl's screams stop. I think that after they finish what they do the girls they take them somewhere and do something else to them." Lila answers. "You heard that Steve?" Natasha asks him. "Secret elevator, yep." Steve replies.

"Have the other agents take the girls and these unconscious men to Shield, i need to find the secret elevator and see where it gets me." Natasha tells him. "I already have Agents who saw which way i went, I'm pretty sure that they'll find us in a few minutes. When they do come I'll explain what happen, they'll take them back and I'm gonna go with you to find this "Secret elevator" Steve tells Natasha.

Even though the girls seemed trustworthy, Natasha was still gonna keep her guard up. These girls may seem all innocent and sweet but that could've just been a cover up, never judge a book by it's cover. "You two bet not be lying to us, it's not good to lie.

You don't have to lie." Steve tells them. "He's right, especially if you're lying to the people who are trying to help you." Natasha adds on. "We're not, i promise. Me and my sister have no reason to lie to the people who are trying to help us." Violet replies.

It's kind of hard to see them as sisters, they're so different. Lila is rubbing her arm, it must still hurt. "Okay,sorry for twisting your arm." Natasha tells Lila. "It's okay, i did try to hurt you. Sorry about that." Lila tells her. "It's okay." Natasha tells her. "Captain Rogers, need some help?" An Agent asks while coming into the room.

"Yeah, have the other Agents come in and get these guys to the helicarrier and take these two little girls back to Shield they'll probably be able to help them find their family.

Steve answers. "On it and i would like to know what happened here." The Agent says. "Misunderstanding, the girls thought we were Yelena and Alexei and were bringing people to hurt them so Lila, attacked." Natasha says and points to Lila. "Okay, you two come with me." The Agent tells Lila and Violet. They hesitantly follow the Agent out the door. "Now let's find this "secret" elevator" Steve says.

"Shouldn't we wait until these guys are taken out of here." Natasha says. "They'll be fine, the other Agents our on their way." Steve says. Steve walks out the room and just as he walks out the Agents come in, Natasha walks out after him. "Where are you going Steve?" Natasha asks him.

"Downstairs, i we need to find that elevator." He answers. "Steve, you don't know what's down there or what it wants." Natasha tells him. "Well let's see what it is and what it wants." Steve tells Natasha. "Besides, what can be downstairs if there's already a basement?" Natasha asks him.

"I don't know, maybe some sort of secret lab or maybe we'll get lucky and find the elevator." Steve answers. "Okay, let's see what's down here." Natasha says. Steve walks down the stairsteps and a green light comes on and that's when the elevator door appears.

"Something about this doesn't feel right." Natasha says. "It's like they wanted us to find it, it was too easy to find." Steve adds on. "Well let's see what's in stored for us. Natasha says and pushes the elevator, the elevator comes up and Steve and Natasha steps into the elevator.

Sorry for the long wait! Won't have you wait too long.


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha presses the down button and elevator starts to go down. "I'm starting to have a really bad idea about this" Steve says. "It was your idea, too late to back out now." Natasha tells him.

There's a ding sound telling them that they had arrived at their destination. "It's pitch black in here." Steve says.

As if on cue another green light comes on. The room is big and there's rows of gurneys with straps on them and trays that have needles and small knives on them, the needles are filled with a clear liquid.

Steve walks to a tray and picks up a needle and examines the liquid.

"What is that stuff?"Natasha asks him. "I have a no idea but i have a feeling it's not something they use to sterilize the girls." Steve replies.

"Maybe it's some sort of serum." Natasha says.

"It does kind of look like it." Steve adds on, still looking at the needle.

"Look." Natasha tells him and gets his attention. "There's a door between those two metal cabinets." Natasha tells him.

Steve sees a white cloth that has the knives on them and takes the cloth and wraps it around the needle

"Bring those knives while you're at it, they may come in handy." Natasha says.

Steve puts the knives and the needle in his belt and him and Natasha start to walk towards the door, Natasha slowly turns the knob to open the door and the both walk in.

"What's up with them and green lights?" Steve asks.

"Seriously, it really sets the tone for an old creepy lab ." Natasha replies. Natasha and Steve look around the room and see a row full of little girls strapped to gurneys, the all have long tubes sticking out of their wrists.

The same liquid that was in the needles are in the tunes but instead the clear liquid is turning into a blood looking red.

The liquid is being pumped into the girls system. "What are they doing to these girls. This stuff looks like it could kill them." Natasha says.

"Maybe we should take the tubes out." Steve suggests. "We can't risk that, if we try to do that it could kill them." Natasha tells him. "So what do we do?" Steve asks.

"Contact Shield and see what they can do, I'm gonna go look around." Natasha answers. "On it and be careful." Steve replies. Natasha sees another door, another door means another room with more girls.

Natasha walks through the rows to get to the door, she's about to open the door but then it opens by itself. There is a little girl standing there with the door on the knob, Natasha looks at the girl. "Are you okay?" She asks the girl.

"Intruder." The little girl points to her."I'm here to help you and the other girls get to safety, i'm here to help all of you." Natasha tells her. "We don't need help." The girl tells her.

An alarm goes off and a gate comes down at the door that Natasha and Steve had came through. "Steve! Tell all of the Agents to get out...now!" She yells at him. More little girls start to come out of the room and Natasha starts to back up. The little girls that are on the gurneys start to wake up and Natasha starts to move away from them.

"Steve, we're surrounded and there's no way out!" Natasha yells. Steve looks up at ceiling and spots an air duct . "I think i just found a way out, come here." Steve tells her.

Natasha walks towards Steve and he point up at the air duct. The girls start running towards them, Natasha does flip and lands on a gurney while Steve blocks of the girls with his Shield, which seems to be distracting them from realizing where Natasha was, Natasha brings out her batons and they make an electric shocking sound that gets the girls attention and they start running towards Natasha.

Natasha puts her batons back and starts flipping from gurney to gurney until she is catapulted off of Steve's shield, making her way to the air duct. Natasha tightens her grip on the duct, using most of her strength and pulls the air duct door open.

Natasha pulls her way up and crawls into the air duct. She looks out and sees Steve standing on a row of lockers, he must of jumped off the gurneys to do that, the girls are coming up after him and are coming fast.

She sees that he's about to flip off a nearby locker to get the air duct and scoots over, Steve flips off the locker and is going up and grabs on to edge and is about to slip but Natasha comes out the air duct and catches him by his hand and pulls him up.

The lean against the air ducts walls and take a moment to breathe before they talk. "I think you was right about that serum theory." Steve says in between short breaths. "Let's get out of here." Natasha tells him.

The crawl through the ducts until they find a way out. "We're probably gonna need all of Shields reinforcements to bring those girls in, they're tough." Steve says. Natasha laughs, "What's so funny?" He asks her. "It's just that it's hard to imagine **The Captain America** being scared of little and 11 year old girls." Natasha answers.

"Well you would be scared if a bunch of super assassins came at you all at once." Stege tells her. "Super assassins? That's what you're calling them now?" Natasha asks him.

"Well they were injected with some serum that made them...well, kind of super." Steve replies. "Still and technically, they did come at me all at once." Natasha tells him. Natasha looks out of the air duct and sees the room that they were in and crawls out the duct. "Did you tell everyone to get out?" Natasha asks him.

"Yeah, they're probably waiting for us." Steve says. "Let's go outside and have a group come in take the girls with out hurting them." Natasha says. "Sounds like a plan" Steve replies. "Let's also tell them to get all that clear liquid stuff so they can analyze it in the lab." Natasha adds on. "It's all part of the plan." Steve replies.

They go upstairs and walk outside. "Why does Russia have to be so cold?" Steve says. "I don't know, because it's winter." Natasha answers. An agent comes up to them, "Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers, we were started to worry about you two." The Agent says.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, the elevator leaded to a lab, it was empty but when we went in another room in the lab there was a whole bunch of little girl that had tubes in them and their was this sort of serum being pumped into them, we got out because they woke up and started to attack us. There was more rooms." Steve answers. "Do you want a team to go in there and get them?" The agent asks.

"Yeah but be careful, don't hurt them." Steve answers. "That doesn't seem like a problem, I'll have a team go in, tranquilize them and have another helicarrier come and take them." The agent says.

"It kind of is a problem, there's a lot of them and they blocked the entrance to the room, I'd suggest that you use the air ducts. It's more unnoticeable or knock down the gate.

By the way it's a huge room with a green light that feels up the room and the room is also filled with a lot of little girls and there will be more who are probably in other rooms, so bring lots of tranquilizers." Natasha tells the Agent. "I'll just lead the way Natasha." Steve tells her.

"Actually, Fury needs you two back at Shield, don't worry. We'll find them, without hurting them and bring them back to Shield." The Agent tells him.

Natasha smirked, "Well, let's go Steve.

They have everything covered so we can go now. Oh and by the way, when you have everything you need and you checked the building...burn this place to the ground, do something to it. Our mission was to shut this place down and that's exactly what we're going to do." Natasha tells him.

"Sure." The Agent replies.

Natasha and Steve got on a helicarrier and headed back to Shield where they met with Fury in his office. "So, what do we do now?" Natasha asks Fury.

"It may seem like your mission is over but it's see, we interrogated Yelena and Alexei and apparently they were planning on creating super assassins.

You're probably asking how, they somehow managed recreate the same serum that was put into Steve with help of people with special medical knowledge." Fury tells them.

"The liquid." Steve said to himself. "What is it, Steve" Natasha asks. "You were right Natasha." Steve answers.

"What was she right about?" Fury asked. "When we were in one of labs. We saw needles filled with some sort of clear liquid, Natasha had made a guess that it was some sort of serum." Steve answers. "Steve, you were also right you did say that they seemed pretty abnormal." Natasha says. "They also told me that they put some sort chip in their brains, said it would make the girls cooperate with their plan a little better if they could control the girls to do what they needed them to do." Fury tells them.

"Why would they tell you everything?" Steve asks him. "Because even if i knew what the were doing it would be no use to me because...i wouldn't be able to stop the things that are about to happen next. I don't know how to stop an army of cbip controlled super assassins. That's where you two come in, i need you two to assemble the rest of the Avengers to stop them." Fury tells them. "We left Agents in Russia." Natasha asks him. "What Agents, the Agents i sent to Russia were the ones that took Yelena and Alexei and the ones to get you two." Fury tells them. "It was a cover up, those people pretended to be Agents of Shield. That means that if they're not working for us...they're working with Yelena and Alexei." Natasha says.

"Looks like we're Assembling the rest of The Avengers." Steve says.

This is the moment that defied who Natasha was, an Agent of Shield and an Avenger, she knew who she was. She wasn't in Love _**Love**_ she just had friend that she loved to have around. "It wouldn't hurt to bring Wanda, Sam, and Vision along." Natasha tells him. "First Aliens, then robots, now deadly super assassins." Steve says. "It's settled then, let's go Assemble the Avengers."

Last Chapter!


End file.
